


紧急援助

by carol_sun



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun
Summary: 哈尔和巴里一直认为自己是个直男，他们从没为他们之间单纯的兄弟情发过愁，直到某次哈尔把自己送上了别的星球的法庭，而他必须要证明自己有个灵魂伴侣才能脱身。巴里作为唯一的候选人挺身而出，他们默认这是一次出于友情的友好援助，一个在紧急情况下不得不编造的谎言，他们为此列出了很多证据，最后连他们自己都感到困惑了。
Kudos: 2





	紧急援助

“非常感谢，安杰拉。”

哈尔被带出安德里亚监狱时忍不住给了那个穿着同样的制服的绿灯兄弟一个大大的拥抱。

安杰拉——安德里亚所在扇区的绿灯侠，友好的锤了锤他的背。

“举手之劳。”

那个绿灯侠退后了一步，和站在他身后的巴里交换了一个无比深沉的眼神。

他几乎可以确定那玩意儿的意思是，嘿，你去告诉那个倒霉蛋，他惹得麻烦可不止这点呢。

“别和我说这事儿还没完。”哈尔绝望的看着他的同事，下一秒又将眼神转到了他最好的兄弟身上，“巴里？”

“你惹的麻烦不小。”巴里对他努了努嘴，试图把那一点点幸灾乐祸给藏起来。

“我就喝了几杯酒，跳了一支舞！”

“和安德里亚的长公主跳了一支舞。”安杰拉纠正，“在安德里亚这代表求婚。”

“我说舞池里怎么一个人都没有呢。”哈尔小声嘟囔。

“在安德里亚悔婚可是大罪，尤其对象还是皇室长女。”

安杰拉替他们叫了一辆小型飞行器，哈尔和巴里来度假的第一天就见识过了，就像地球的出租车。

“我们这是去哪儿？”

哈尔看着街边的风景飞驰而过，这里和地球没什么区别，除了更好的风景，更多的娱乐，更美味的食物，更发达的科技，还有他们古怪的风俗和制度。

“回你们住的酒店，我们必须商量下一步该怎么办。”

安杰拉是名荣誉绿灯侠，在军团里也算元老级别的成员了，出了名的睿智可靠。

“什么下一步？”哈尔看着巴里，那双蓝眼睛里写满了让人不安的同情。

“哈尔，你得叫卡罗尔来。”

————————

“一个什么？”

他几乎喊破了音，但还好安德里亚的隔音并没有给它整体的科技水平拖后腿。

而安杰拉仍然稳稳的坐在单人沙发上，他和巴里挤在另一张沙发中，不，严谨点说，是巴里坐在沙发上，而他坐在扶手和巴里的左腿上。

“灵魂伴侣。”

安杰拉的视线有几秒停在他们这个古怪的坐姿上，然后如常地望着他的眼睛。

“像是亚历山大和赫菲斯提安？”

哈尔的语调像是被谁迎面揍了一拳又掐住了脖子。

“不，哈尔，我想他的意思只是真正相爱的人。”巴里说，“就像你和卡罗尔。”

“我和卡罗尔已经分手了！”

哈尔回头瞪着巴里，好像他有多么天真烂漫又不可理喻。

“你们每次都这么说。”

“这次不一样，我们都分手两年了，加起来说话甚至不超过五小时！”

“很抱歉听到这个消息。”巴里犹豫的说，他看起来仍然有些不解，“但你也可以让她假装一下？安杰拉说骗过议会不难。”

“没可能，她甚至都不愿意看我一眼，就好像我是，你知道，鲜花里的一只苍蝇？”

“鲜花里通常没有苍蝇。”巴里指出，“你看起来需要补充一点常识。”

“谢了，下次我会让灯戒帮我写一本地球百科全书的。”

“事实上，我有百科全书，就在书架第三排最左边。”

“你管那叫书架？我以为你在玩Jenga＊。”

“好了，先生们。”安杰拉叹了口气忍无可忍的开口打断他们，“我们得节约时间，三天后你们就要前往感情议会等待审判，在此之前我们有很多材料要准备，你得找一个立刻能赶到这里的人选。”

“我说了卡罗尔是个好选择，紫灯戒在她手上吧？”

“没可能，我几乎都能想象她那张‘你要因为管不住自己的下半身而被判刑了？天哪，我得喝杯酒庆祝一下。’的嘴脸。”

“你没和她上床。”巴里歪了歪头，不怎么认真的补充一句。

“这就是个比喻，虽然你告诉我在这个星球跳舞等于做爱我也没什么可惊讶的，‘惊讶’今早就从我身上碾过去了。”

“那就换一个。”安杰拉在他们继续发散思维之前，插话道。

“能立刻赶到这里的？那你的前女友军团可以全部pass了。”巴里调侃道，“超人怎么样，他飞的超快。”

“我还不想被热视线穿脑。”

“凯尔？他和你关系不错。”

“他会变出一个抽水泵问我脑子是不是又需要定期服务了。别提盖和约翰，我宁可被处刑。”

“还有很多绿灯侠。”

“基洛沃格，盖留斯或者奇普？给我三天三夜我都说不尽这主意有多臭。”

“塞尼斯托！”巴里突然大力的拍向他的大腿——没错，他的不是而自己的，就好像电影或者小说里通常用的那种夸张手法，“他一定暗恋你！”

哈尔被他一巴掌拍的差点从扶手上跳起来，他满脸震惊的看向巴里，后者竭尽全力地绷着无辜的表情看着他，三秒后终于忍不住大笑出声。

哈尔朝他翻了个白眼，然后忍不住和他一起笑了起来。

安杰拉深吸了一口气，“我有个好主意。”

巴里几乎立刻收住了笑脸，做出通常的巴里·CCPD法证官·艾伦那样一本正经的严肃表情。

这是专业态度，巴里一直这么告诉他。

“艾伦先生。”

“你可以叫我巴里。”他插嘴道。

“你来担任哈尔的灵魂伴侣这个角色。”


End file.
